Balcony Encounter
by Anka7995
Summary: Daphne Greengrass is on the verge of becoming mad with her puppy of a date... but one unexpected encounter on the balcony might change the course of the afternoon.
1. Balcony Encounter

**A/N:** This is written for Hunger Games competition, if you want to read the companion to this one-shot in Harry POV, you can find it on MuggleJane's profile, also, I will link it on my profile. 4

_Harry/Daphne_

**Balcony Encounter  
**

"I will be back from the loo," I said sending a fake smile at my _date_. Merlin, this man was one of the worst set of Pansy's and Astoria's and my mother's set-up dates combined.

What was the thing with people hopelessly and I suppose happily in love that they try to make everyone they know climb the ship of love?

"How long will it take?" My date, what was his name again? Larry, Garry… I have dubbed his name as Mike, because he acts like a puppy and well, the only thing missing, I suppose was a wagging tail.

"Fifteen minutes," I smirked, barely holding back a groan, "You know, lady time."

He nodded believing my lie, and then looked around the place like a puppy.

I stepped away from our shared table with a sigh and instead of the bathroom, I escaped to the balcony.

I was tired and I was sure, five more minutes with the human-puppy, I would have a head-ache, which won't leave me till the next morning.

I needed to clear my head from all sorts of thoughts.

This was not the first time I was set-up on a date…

And this was not the first time I hated being single.

The room was getting nauseating with all the cheesiness and love.

Maybe you despise what you don't have, huh?

As I entered the balcony a gush of wind rustled through my hair, I released a breath, at-least it was cooler here.

I glanced at the flamboyantly large arrangement of tulips and gardenias, that screamed Pansy, I wonder if Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had a say in wedding arrangements. If she completely had her way, there would be drums and an large orchestra in the hall, so they had soem say in the wedding arrangements.

Pansy, since she was eleven had her wedding all planned, even the groom.

But that is how times change the groom was well not the eleven year old version of the bride would have expected...

Our friends changed, friendships took new meanings, I mean who would have expected Pansy Parkinson marrying Ronald Weasley or vice versa?

Maybe they got along with Pansy's wishes as unbelieving as it was, Mrs. Weasley loved Pansy like her daughter and Pansy found the mother she had never known, I was happy for my friend, with all my heart, but… at the same time jealous of her and every person happily in love, dancing in the room, murmuring sweet nothingness…

When will I get that?

Why can't I get that?

"I think I am in hell," I said to the breeze that whisked passed me, and I was not expecting a reply in return.

"You left hell back there, actually," A male voice said, a familiar male voice, "I think this is real life, and we are the only sane people left."

I came face to face with Harry Potter, I raised an eyebrow at the boy-who-lived, and then laughed, who knew Harry Potter was endowed with sarcasm. I looked at him; he had become quite handsome and well-built, which was evident even from his suit, the talks of his green eyes being mesmerizing were true.

"Daphne Greengrass?" He asked, tilting his head to one side, I was surprised he recognized me, even though I was not a Harry Potter supporter back at school, I was not anti-Harry Potter, I was in the background but he had noticed me… Curious… But why did the fact made me feel flattered?

"What's that, Potter?" I asked, smiling in a teasing way, "Couldn't find a date?"

"Er, not exactly," He replied, looking uncomfortable.

I smiled, "If I had a knut for everytime I had heard, 'I have this friend, you'll love him'…" I shook my head bringing my head out of my reverie, I cannot go complaining to Harry Potter.

"Right, exactly," He said, nodding in understanding, after a moment's silence he said, "I said, I had a date but she had to cancel last minute."

"I will have to keep that in mind next time," I said, smirking, that was a nice idea, to keep Astoria and Pansy under the idea that I had a date and make that imaginary date cancel at the last moment, "My date thinks… I am in the loo, of course I told him I was going to be there for fifteen minutes."

"You could go in the flowers," He said, "But you might never come out then."

I glanced at the large flower arrangement and laughed, yeah, one might definitely get lost there… Bless Pansy and sometimes her outrageous er… beautiful choice.

"I'd risk it," I replied, controlling my laughter, "This one's like a dog, all slobbering up and trying to climb my lap. I keep expecting him to try and mount my leg under the table…"

He was definitely not expecting what I had said, because his eyes widened to what I believe could not be humanly possible, or maybe his glasses gave that effect.

"Your eyes look like they are going to pop out of your head," I smirked, "It's all champagne I am trying to make this date bearable with," I informed him, "I just wish they were serving something stronger…"

But that could not be done, it was a wedding reception and the middle of the afternoon.

"Pansy would not go drinking with me, you know," I said, shaking the flute of champagne as I took a sip, "Maybe that is why I am not the part of wedding party, she is afraid of what I might say, like in fifth year," I stopped myself at that, he did not need to know more about the Slytherin blunders, I smirked remembering them.

I glanced back at the reception hall, it was easier to look in the hall from the balcony but not vice versa, my apparent date was flitting from table to table, looking for me, I can only assume.

"So, what has the great Chosen One been doing since he saved the world?" I asked in an attempt to maintain conversation.

He winced at the name before replying, "I am an Auror,"

"I can't say I am surprised," I said, "I bet you're good at it."

"A bit," He said.

"So modest," I smiled.

"What about you?" He asked, with a smile of his own, a brilliant smile, I might add.

"This and that," I replied, "I try to evade the match-making efforts directed my way, you know." I took a sip of my drink and added, "I design clothing,"

"That's brilliant," he said, "I have never met someone who does that, do you like it?"

"When I am not arguing with the suppliers," I replied, "Honestly, you'd think someone will be able to negotiate the price on a bolt of dragon-hide down about forty percent would be able to," I was about to say something else, but then I glanced at the hall again and saw my so called date, "talk their way out of this mess…" I said and stepped closer to him, using his body as a screen to hide me, coming too close… So close that I could smell his cologne, or was it him, something earthy and heady.

His eyes widened at the distance.

"Thanks, Harry," I said, "you make an excellent screen."

He still looked surprised and I realized I was still close to him, "Someone should get that one a collar and chain him to the table," I muttered and he looked down at me as if contemplating something.

"Listen," He began with some hesitation, "Do you want to get a drink sometime?"

"How about now?" I asked, before I could stop myself, he hesitated and I felt a smirk forming on my lips, "Trust me no one is going to miss us…" I added.

He looked at the glass door, from where they happily in love couples, wrapped around each other were clearly visible.

"Yeah, alright," He said after a moment's contemplation.

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" I asked, keeping the flute of champagne down on a nearby table.

"You mind going muggle?" He asked.

"As long as your next words are not 'I have this friend, we can go in the middle of the desert for all I care," I joked.

He smiled and his hand snaked around my waist and I put both of mine on his shoulders, holding onto him, "Ready?" I asked.

"Since, I got here," he replied and then I felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed through the pipe, but it was not that bad with his earthy and heady smell and his arms around me.


	2. Continuation: Morning After

**Balcony Encounter Continuation:**

_I have made you wait far too long, so without much ado on to the chapter. But please remember to read the Author's note and review!_

* * *

I woke up groaning. My hand instinctively reaching my head, as a searing pain shot through the veins of my head. The sunlight creeping in from the curtains didn't help the matters.

Another groan escaped me as I pulled the pillow and put it on my head.

"Stop fidgeting," A voice says and the events of last night come crashing back to me.

The human-puppy date, the balcony encounter and escape to the Muggle world.

The boy-who-lived has again surprised me with his wit and cheeky charm, with a bit of sarcasm. Perfect combination if you ask me. On the other hand, I have surprised myself of how much attractive I find the man-who-conquered. Long gone is the scrawny awkward boy.

To be honest, he had grown attractive since his Sixth Year but he had obviously things to do other than dating. Tracy Davis would tell to anyone who would listen about the "heart-breaking" break-up between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Tracy had been taken by the self-sacrificing nature of the Chosen One. I don't remember even a single girl, whether Slytherin or not, who was not interested in Potter some way or the other. Except for Granger, maybe, but in my opinion Granger had been attracted to Harry at one time. But she realized their friendship was more important than any romantic possibility. But of course, I am just speculating.

Thankfully, there hadn't been any sex or snogging. Yes, my human-puppy date was a bit disappointing but it doesn't mean I jump the next doable thing that comes by.

We had got trashed, talked, played truth and dare, did weird things like dancing on Muggle music in the club and then daring each other to do embarrassing tasks and slept practically on each other from what it seems.

"You know, the sound of wheels turning in your brain woke me up." Harry says, his eyes are closed, but a smile is playing at his lips.

"Well," I say, getting up in a sitting position, "Some of us have to go to work…"

"On a Sunday?" Harry asked, grabbing his glasses and imitating my position and grabbing his glasses.

"Yes," I reply, "Fabric is being shipped. And if I am not present, won't get any compensation for the damaged fabric. One would think that magical transport equals no damage, but facts…" I groan as a sharp pain shoots through my head.

"Are you always this cheerful in the mornings?" Harry asks, sarcastically.

"Nope, this is the special hung-over version of me," I reply, and get off the bed.

"So," Harry trails off, "This was nice."

"Yeah, it was," I reply, making my way to the bathroom. I stop in mid-step as a thought occurred to me, "You can join me if you like," I add, not liking the way my statement ended as a question.

"In the bathroom?" Harry smirks.

"No, you idiot," I mutter, "Buying fabric, of course."

"Of course," Harry says, his smirk set in place.

I raise my eyebrows at him and he chuckles, "Fine, see you in an hour?" He asks, "We can have breakfast before going to check on the fabrics."

"Sure," I mumble and with a final good-bye, Harry Potter apparates away from my apartment.

I smile to myself as I enter the bathroom, the headache seems long forgotten, but still I take a shot of pepper-up potion. I stop and stare at the mirror, my light brown hair are tousled and the eye-liner and bits of makeup are smudged on my face.

Oh bother, Harry must be having a laugh at my extent.

'Harry… hmm… Now Harry, is it?' The taunting part of my brain reminded me.

Oh bother, no one would care, it's like a rampant Slytherin-Gryffindor affair going on around. I reasoned, with myself. What with Ron and Pansy, Ginny and Blaise and the ever so sweet Katie Bell and Marcus Flint, they were the most unexpected couple. And for a long time I believed that it was just a ruse thought up by the Falcons' publicist, for whom the said two love-birds played as Chasers. But last night, I realized that Flint had been chasing more than just quaffles.

I smiled to myself as I got ready; unconsciously humming the tune from some Muggle song I had heard yesterday. If something these Muggles did right, it was music. Of course, Harry says there are many more amazing things Muggles have done. And I had replied that I would pass my judgment.

He had smirked and told me that he will make sure that I observe things.

It was when I was drying my hair using my wand, when someone knocked on the bathroom door. Assuming it was Harry, I shouted back, "A moment, Potter,"

I replaced my wand in the holster and made my way out of the bathroom.

"Did I hear "Potter"," Astoria smirked, sitting on my bed, "I thought Draco was joking when he said you left the wedding reception with none other than Potter. And imagine my surprise, I was so sure that you and Cole would have hit it off together-"

"So, his name was Cole?" I say, finally remembering the name of my awful date.

I have asked so my mother and younger sister not to try their hands at match-making. But sadly the two of them hardly listen to me.

"You don't remember the name!" Astoria exclaimed, looking scandalized, "You know he is a good friend of Theo, and what am I going to tell him?"

I shrug and look at my watch, Harry would be here any time now and as much as I love my sister, I really don't want her to start nagging Harry.

After a long time, I have a positive feeling towards a guy. A guy I don't completely hate. I guy I have found myself.

I know that I cannot be sure after just one night but this time I really have this positive feeling I have never felt before.

I won't call it love or anything, but let's just say that I am, I dunno, optimistic.

"And you ditched him," Astoria continued, "He was looking for you!"

"Was he really?" I wonder out loud, "I thought he was eyeing Susan Bones half the time."

"Oh, Daphne you are impossible!" My lovely dear sister reprimanded, "All I tried to do is make you move on from that ex-fiance of yours, find true love and be happy! But you just like to be miserable, don't you?"

I glare at Astoria, tears prickling my eyes, much to my chagrin, the thoughts of my failed relationship feel like cold and heavy rain drops against the skin.

Astoria seems to have realized the magnitude of her words. But I can't let myself look hurt, that is not who I am…

"I never asked you to, did I?" I snap at her, "If you know that I love being miserable so leave me be! I have told you a million times, I don't need a guy to make myself complete or happy."

"Like hell you don't," Astoria muttered, "You are just too hung up to see other guys around."

"Leave," I say, I really need time to compose myself before Harry arrives, or so I convince myself. But deep down I know, I don't want her to know how badly her words have hurt me.

"Fine," She snaps and apparates away.

I find myself falling back to the bed, sitting with my head in my hands.

I know that she will realize what she has said has hurt me. That's classic Astoria, she says things she doesn't mean and comes back apologizing the moment she cools down.

I am so busy swallowing in self-pity that I don't even hear the faint pop and realize someone's presence, until Harry says, "Daphne? You alright?"

* * *

_Okay, so that was it. _

_Some things now... I am sorry for the cliffie and that this chapter sounded enigmatic or vague, I needed a strong enough plot to continue the story and well this is just setting up things. Partly the reason why it took so terribly long for the continuation._

_Astoria's behavior from smirking to snapping will be explained, shortly. Please be patient with me. I am still adjusting with all the upheavals in my life. So, well..._

_I would love to hear from you through reviews or PMs._

_So give your feedback please._

_And yeah next time I am gonna change the title, so don't panic when you receive alerts.._


End file.
